Blix in Hand
by EragonFanatic
Summary: Logan/Chase fluff. 1st chapter is up. T for possibilities later on.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodian. **

**YAY FOR LOGAN AND CHASE!!**

Angry and embarrassed, Logan Reese slammed the door of his dorm and fell onto his bed. Being laughed at after having a large bowl of pudding dumped onto you was not exactly funny, but, then again...Why was Logan so angry and embarrassed? It hadn't been him who had had chocolate pudding dumped onto his head it was...Well, it was someone who was most unthought about.

_Yeah right! I think about him all the time...How can I not?_ Logan thought to himself hoping that no one who could read minds was nearby.

Caught up in his thoughts, Logan didn't hear the sound of his dormitory door open and close again.

"Sup, Logan?" He heard a most dreamed of and familiar voice say. To no one's surprise, Chase Matthews sat down on his bottom bunk with a _Blix_ in his hand.

"Hey...Chase," His name was heaven, even if it _was_ an odd name. "What was all the pudding about anyways?" He asked, wanting to keep the subject off of the perhaps overlooked detail that was the bit of red coming to Logan's cheeks. He knew it was wrong to like a guy, his own gender, in that way. But that's what made it so interesting.

"Oh, well you see, Micheal and I had a bet that whoever could eat the most hot sauce without taking a drink of water would get to dump a bowl of pudding on the others head." Chase said as he took a _Blix_ sip.

"Oh," Logan said, now mad at himself for thinking that Chase had needed him to be brave and stand up to Micheal.

"Are you not feeling well? You don't seem yourself." Chase said as he looked at Logan with concern in his eyes.

"No. I'm not feeling very well," Logan lied as he stood and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Alright,"

Logan left the dorm and headed up to the fountain. He sat down and thought over his issues in his head, looking down at the ground and hardly noticing that someone had sat down beside him.

"Hey, Logan. What's wrong?" He heard a female voice say.

"Oh, hey Zoey." He said as he looked up at her.

"Now that we're politely aquainted, tell me what's the matter with you, you're freakin' me out." Zoey said, smiling at him nicely.

"Alright. I need some advice." Logan said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down once more.

"And what is it that you need advice about?"

"Well...You see. I like someone, yet whenever I'm around them and trying to tell if they feel the same way, they always act as normally as before I started liking them. And...Well...The thought of them not liking me back is starting to make me want to miss out on all my usual activites, such as, flirting with girls, and looking hot. What should I do?" Logan spat out before he could stop himself.

"You should, of course, tell them how you feel. It's not that odd for a boy to like a girl, right? So what's the problem with you telling them?" Zoey asked.

"That's just the issue. It's not a girl that I'm talking about." Logan said as he looked down once more.

"Well that's not odd either. There's more people like that out there than you can possibly imagine. Listen, just listen to what you feel is the right thing to do to you. How would you feel if someone like yourself did the same to you." Zoey said, smiling gently at Logan.

"Thanks, Zoe. You've been a wonderful help." Logan said, getting up and starting another walk back to his dorm.

_With any luck, Chase will know how I feel by tonight. It's gonna happen._ He thought as a million and one different emotions pulsed through his veins.

**Sorry if it's a bit cheesy. I just like the pairing. So...YAY! That's the first chapter and I'll put the other one up later. Thank you and please leave nice reviews.**


	2. Fun, Fun, Fun

**YAY! The Second Chapter!! WOOT WOOT! Thanks for all of the support as well. It's nice that some people actually care.**

"Really?" Chase asked in a calm yet not nervous at all voice.

"Yeah, really. I'm sorry it's all so sudden and that I told you at the breaking point of your crush on Zoey, but I needed to tell you." Logan said to him.

"I don't like Zoey, Logan." Chase said looking at his feet.

"Of course you do. Your constantly talking about your _special someone_ and how _beautiful_ their eyes are." Logan said to him, feeling the familiar emotion that was depression begin to sink back down into his body.

"And how do you know that I was talking about Zoey? How can you know I wasn't talking about...someone else." Chase said, taking Logan's hand in his own.

"Oh...Wow...That's shocking."Logan said, surprised.

"Shutup." Chase said as he leaned over and kissed Logan on the mouth. Surprised and happy at the same time, Logan kissed Chase back, smiling at the thought of how '_Fun, Fun, Fun'_ that night would be.

--

Smiling at eachother occasionally, Chase and Logan remembered their first night together. It was a wonder that Logan hadn't died of excitment at the nights beginning. It should have been named one of the Wonders of the World, that night, and Chase and Logan both couldn't wait until the next night. Of course, they would have to wait and schedule it for a day when Micheal would be out of the dorm for several hours.

"So then I said, 'Why do I have to learn English, it's not like I'm ever gonna move to England!' " Micheal said at lunch the next day as everyone around them laughed. Chase turned to Logan and smiled at him. It was a mischeivous smile. The kind that's used when one is challenging another. Squeezing Logan's hand, Chase turned back to the rest of the table, leaving Logan to plot and worry about if and when someone would notice the two boy's suspicious behavior.

"You know, of all of the people that I've ever met, you're one of the dumbest." Chase said, laughing with the rest.

"Thanks!" Micheal said, then abrubtly stopped his laughter. "HEY!" He said as he finally processed what Chase had meant.

"Took ya' long enough." Logan piped in.

_**RINNNGGGG!!**_

The dinner bell rang, and Logan and Chase headed back to their dorm for another fun-filled-and-Micheal-free Evening in their locked dorm room.

**Was that too much. Please read and leave **_**nice**_** reviews. And tell me if I should post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Public Affection

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with other stuff. Anyways, here it is.**

Logan and Chase walked down the hallways of their school, trying as hard as they could not to give away any small detail to their secret. If they did, the ridicule would be horrendous. Both of them were unusually quiet, and Logan didn't hit on a single girl, which was very odd. He just couldn't seem to put his heart into it anymore, as he usuallly could, and looking at a girl and remembering all of the things that he used to think about them sickened him to his stomach. It felt like he was mentally cheating on Chase.

Chase realized, through all of his silent thinking during classes, that he and Logan would _have_ to tell people someday. They couldn't, by any chance, keep all of the pretending and lying up. Sometime during the day, Chase thought of a way to tell people. Through, Zoey. People thought highly of her and usually followed everything that she did. If she just happened to slip it to a few people like it was nothing, and like she didn't care, then no one else would think twice about caring about what Chase and Logan did in their spare time.

After class, Chase told Logan his plan and headed off to put it into action, with Logan's permission of course. Zoey was in the girl's lounge when Chase found her. He quickly took her off to a quiet area and explained everything to her. She didn't seem to mind and actually congratulated him, after agreeing to help in their plan, of course. So, the plan was set into action as Chase and Logan headed to lunch together. Zoey was already at their table.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Chase asked as he sat down with Logan.

"Fine. No one seems to care much. They weren't surprised that Logan was dating you though." Zoey said as she took a drink of the _Blix_ that she was holding.

"Really? I thought they'd start making fun of us." Logan said.

"Nope. Oh, and by the way. They want you two to prove that you're really dating."

"How?" Chase asked.

"They want you two to kiss eachother, today after dinner." Zoey explained as though it was nothing.

"Okay." Chase said.

"What?!" Logan said.

"Well, if you two really are dating, then it should be no problem, Logan. What's so big about it?" Zoey asked, still drinking her _Blix_.

"Oh, Logan doesn't enjoy displaying public affection with anyone. It's okay though. I can use an incentive to get him to agree." Chase leaned over and whispered something to Logan as Logan started giggling like a girl.

**A**fter dinner, Logan and Chase headed to the middle of campus, where everyone was waiting for them. Chase and Logan turned and faced everyone that was around them. Staring, the crowd stopped talking.

"Now. Why is it we're here again?" Chase asked, though he knew the answer well. Logan looked nervous as he stood next to him.

"We want you two to prove that you're actually dating." called someone from the crowd.

"You do?" Logan said to the crowd."I don't see why we have to do this. It seems like a dumb idea." Logan whispered to Chase.

"Alright. Can I get a countdown from ten?" Chase asked. He and Logan faced eachother, staring silently.

"_Ten!"_

Logan looked ready to barf.

"_Nine!"_

Logan started sweating.

_"Eight! Seven! Six!"_

Chase tried to give Logan a reassuring look.

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_

Chase pulled Logan's lips to his, kissing him with all of the passion he could muster. After getting over the first few seconds in shock, Logan began to kiss Chase back. Everyone in the crowd staired. They seemed not to need any more proof than what was taking place in front of them. Pulling away from eachother, Logan and Chase staired at eachother as the crowd clapped around them.

**Sorry if it was a bit cheesy. That's the ending to this fanfiction, so leave NICE farewell reviews. This is the most popular fanfiction I have, with a bit past 200 people having read it. Thanks for all of the support that I wish I would have gotten. Please read my newest Spiderwick Chronicles fanfiction, if you like the pairing of course, and leave NICE reviews once again.**


End file.
